


Laser Tag

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go play Laser Tag and find themselves enjoying more carnal things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag

Laser Tag was supposed to be a fun way for the band to relax. Linke had heard about the game online and had signed them up for an afternoon at a Laser Quest center. They went in the middle of the week to avoid the crowds, two days after their last concert.

They had all been amused by the crazy-looking suits and the blacklights that made their shoelaces light up.

The Laser Tag code was simple: I will not run, climb, or jump; I will not sit, kneel, or lie down; I will not cover any sensors; I will not use offensive language; I will not make physical contact with other players; I will play fair, play smart, and give it my all. It took about twenty minutes after Linke translated the code for his bandmates for Juri and Jan to break four of those rules.

Jan had been turned on while watching Juri fumble with the straps to his suit. Juri had caught Jan's grin and had chased after him once the door to the arena opened. Jan had run as fast as he could, hiding behind the brightly lit walls and poles. Juri's much longer legs gave him an easy advantage. The sound of Jan's kill zone being hit along with Jan's cursing laughter only made his hiding spots easier to find.

Juri caught up with Jan ten minutes into the game. The constantly moving lights and sounds and their heavy breathing had both men more than a little excited. Jan snagged Juri into a corner where they were as invisible to others as possible. Random flashes of light ran across their faces as they kissed. Jan pinned his lover to a neon-orange lined wall, standing on his toes as Juri bent down. Juri's long arms wound around Jan as the drummer ground against Jan. Their guns lay in a forgotten pile on the floor.

ØØØ

"Fuck!" Franky snapped as T:mo hit him again.

The woh-woh sound of his suit deactivating gave his hiding place away and Franky swore as a red line hit his back. A loud snigger told him exactly who was behind him. Franky whirled around and swung at Linke, his gun shooting the ceiling.

T:mo and Linke seemed to take to the game ridiculously well with the two ganging up on David and Franky. David was at least focused enough to find panels to duck behind before the red lasers caught him but Franky just sucked at Laser Tag. The spinning neon lights distracted him and made him an easy target. Rave/techno music pounded against his ears so that he could not hear his pursuers.

A yip alerted him to the fact that David had fallen on the angled steps. Franky saw T:mo, laughing breathlessly, offer him a hand. David grabbed him and stood up, only to have T:mo put a hand on his hip and lock lips with his best friend. Franky grinned and looked away when David deepened the kiss: those two would take any excuse to touch each other.

Linke, however, seemed in no mood to do anything but continue their game. Franky's suit deactivated loudly while he was watching T:mo and David. He glared back at Linke but did not see him.

Franky slipped between a maze of pink and yellow pillars, keeping his pace fast to keep Linke from hitting his back target. He could hear a scramble of feet behind him grow quiet and fade away. Franky snickered. He was finally getting the hang of this game.

He climbed up to a high stakeout point between two overhanging bridges. Franky could see the red-lighted suits of players move below. Some had weird half-tactics, spinning and slithering around poles and behind walls in an attempt to evade the other players' lasers. Others just yelled and growled as they were hit, standing in the open shooting with deactivated guns. Franky took the opportunity to shoot at a few unsuspecting players and actually got two. He grinned as one of them shook his fist in a general upward direction. Franky shot him again, practically crowing in delight when the player shrieked angrily.

A laser sounded off behind him and Franky turned from his crouched position to find a grinning Linke.

"Cheater," Franky said, standing up.

There was no point in running off now: Linke would only chase him until Franky stopped.

"Don't look so annoyed, Franky," Linke teased, his gun pointed at Franky's chest, "It's only a game."

"And you can't shoot someone else? Go find Jan or Juri-" Franky drifted off when he saw the wicked half-smile Linke was giving him.

Franky did not resist when Chris tangled his long fingers in Franky's hair and nipped at his jaw. He just smiled and kissed Linke's neck as he was laid on the floor. Linke stripped Franky of his suit and sucked Franky's bottom lip, one hand pressing against the singer's groin. Franky was hard and Linke knew they were going to enjoy themselves.

ØØØ

If the members of Panik managed to severely scar or warp the minds of the church youth group playing at the arena that day, they did not care. T:mo actually smiled at a shocked ten-year-old when the boy drifted close enough to see what his face was doing so close to David's crotch. David groaned dramatically, clutching T:mo's shoulders and writhing like a porno star for added visual effect.

Franky and Linke decided to wipe their cum on the wall just to freak out the little girls as they rounded the corner with the glaring white streaks. They used what was left to write, "F + L were here" on the floor.

Juri and Jan were more considerate of the other players, though, when the game was over, Juri's shirt had some odd splotches that only the blacklights could show.

It had been for fun, after all.


End file.
